Pirates!
by Marry-black
Summary: [AU steampunk pirates] Comment Raph' s'était retrouvé dans cette sombre merde, il n'aurait pas su vraiment le dire, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient décollés, c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour dire qu'il avait le mal de l'air aussi?


Mini truc écrit pour un meme à Univers Alternatifs sur Livejournal, celui-ci m'a été demandé par Soleil ambrien avec le sujet : Steampunk pirates.

Enjoy!

(rien n'est à moi)

* * *

"Nan mais les gars, vous êtes sympa et tout mais bon j'ai une famille, j'ai une copine je sais pas…"

Raph avait essayé quatre fois de se barrer alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dirigeable. Déjà, quand on lui avait dit "pirates", il avait visualisé un bateau. Et autant en mer ça allait, plus ou moins, autant il avait le mal de l'air, alors le gros machin rempli de gaz inflammables là, non merci. Finalement, le grand type baraqué avec un viseur sur l'œil gauche et une balafre sur la joue lui donna un bon coup dans le dos et garda la main sur son col de veste pour le forcer à avancer vers le vaisseau.

"Mais t'inquiète, maintenant c'est nous ta famille!"

Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à changer de famille comme ça, d'un coup, même pour sauver le monde, même si le capitaine, un type aux yeux fous, aux cheveux en bataille et à la longue redingote élimée, lui avait fait un bel éloge de leur "boulot". Mais visiblement, ils avaient choisi pour lui, et il était de toute façon entré dans le dirigeable et la passerelle était relevée.

Le grand type l'avait enfin lâché maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, et le Capitaine le prit par le bras pour lui faire visiter le vaisseau qui bougeait de manière terriblement suspecte.

"…Et lui, c'est notre navigateur, pilote et médecin de bord, et c'est à lui qu'on peut dire merci pour les "améliorations" faites à notre beau vaisseau. Raph, Docteur…"

Raph haussa un sourcil, le type en blouse blanche avait l'air normal à première vue, mais quand il se retournait on pouvait voir qu'une bonne partie de son corps était recouverte de pièces de métal. De pièces de métal ramassées dans des poubelles.

"Mais personne a de prénom en fait, ici?"

En plus, Le Docteur, il était presque sûr que c'était déjà pris comme pseudo. Le type à moustache ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et lui tendit une main à 3 doigts en cuivre

"Tu peux m'appeler Henry."

Il serra timidement la main du Docteur. Après tout, c'était le type à l'air le plus rassurant et le moins frapadingue de ceux qu'il avait rencontrés. Et c'était celui qui avait la moitié du visage en ferraille. Super la nouvelle famille.

Le capitaine s'était installé à la barre de son vaisseau, abandonnant Raph à ses réflexions, et à sa concentration pour ne pas gerber tout de suite, quand une voix féminine lui fit faire un bond.

"Si vous avez fini de socialiser, on a de la compagnie."

Une jeune femme rousse était littéralement apparu à trente centimètres de Raph qui frisait la crise cardiaque, et qui, pour une raison complètement inconnue à l'auteur de ces lignes, cru bon de lancer une blague pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

"Et donc la dame elle s'occupe du ménage, c'est ça?"

Son rire faiblard mourut dans sa gorge alors que les yeux glacials de la dame en question se tournèrent vers lui. Elle fit un pas en avant et Raph senti quelque chose de froid se presser contre son bas-ventre. Une lame recourbée brillait trop près de son nombril à son gout.

"La dame elle s'occupe de décider si on se sert de toi comme boulet de canon ou pas, alors vaudrait mieux pas trop l'agacer."

Le temps que Raph comprenne comment respirer à nouveau, la rouquine avait disparu à l'arrière de la cabine, et une lourde main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule

"Bon, ce que je disais sur la famille tout à l'heure, ça veut pas dire que je t'arracherais pas les yeux si tu refais un commentaire mal placé sur la Patronne."

Le grand baraqué lui lança un sourire affable et fila à la suite de celle qu'il avait appelé Patronne. Raph, quant à lui, retourna vers les deux hommes au poste de commandement, qui observaient sur un écran la progression de l'avion de la brigade qui les avait pris en chasse.

"Dites? C'est grave si j'ai fait un peu pipi?"


End file.
